Cya
}|width=200|height=150|position=center|left=0}} |label = Cyan Dino Charge Ranger (III) Pink Dino Charge Ranger (II) |homeworld = Earth |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge (BTG Edition) |firstepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |lastepisode = Power Rangers: The War of Drakkon |numberofepisodes = 2 (movie) |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Cyan Dino Charge Ranger (III) |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Pink Dino Charge Ranger (II) }} 1= "Steel Ankylo,Dino Charge Cyan!" |-| 2= "Horned Tricera,Dino Charge Pink!" Cya is the 3rd Cyan Dino Charge Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. She later inherits the power of her ancestor, becoming the new Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Cya is Shelby and Tyler's great grand-daughter, and Ryan's older sister who transforms into Cyan Dino Charge Ranger using the Cyan AnkyloZord Dino Battery. She is always getting into the cowardly Ryan’s business for the sake of getting him out of his shell, making her a very dependable older sister. Cya discovers her true color of pink when she meets with the others to fight the Season Monster Team and kicks one of them. After taking a brief glance at Poisandra, she realized that she should be pink. Family *Shelby - Great-grandmother *Tyler - Great-grandfather *Ryan - Brother *James - Great-great grandfather Ranger Powers - Pink Dino Charge Ranger= When finally able to transform into the color she was destined to inherit and accepted by her Zord, Cya is marginally more powerful than her ancestor by at least one Dino Battery. While the original Pink Dino Charge Ranger could transform with one Dino Battery into her ranger form and use another Dino Battery to enter Battle Mode, Cya uses one Dino Battery to enter this form immediately upon transformation. She is also able to summon her weapon, the Tricera Drill, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Dino Charge Morph Blaster': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Blade': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Morph Blaster. **'Dino Charge Rifle': The combined form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Blade. *'Dino Buckle': Dino Battery storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Battery #5 - Pink TriceraZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Sadie's powers. *'Tricera Drill' Zord *Zord #5: Pink TriceraZord - Mighty Thunder= Mighty Thunder is a mode gained by the future Dino Charge Rangers, after they have tapped into the full power of their ancestors. }} Ranger Keys - Pink Dino Charge Ranger = The 'Pink Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Pink Dino Charge Ranger. }} See also *Ami-neesan - her counterpart in Kyoryuger * Shelby - Her great-grandmother and Pink Dino Charge Ranger. * Tyler - Her great-grandfather, and Red Dino Charge Ranger. * James - Tyler's father, the second Silver Dino Charge Ranger, her great-great grandfather, and original Cyan Dino Charge Ranger. * Kaylee - The second Cyan Dino Charge Ranger.